


ayo main

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [Rook x fem!Yuu/MC/kantokusei] Baru pulang, Rook sudah disuguhkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang menarik, di mana Yuu yang tertidur dengan posisi yang membuat Rook merasa ngilu sendiri, dan juga game yang mereka pesan bersama seminggu lalu yang sudah "dinodai" lebih dulu oleh gadis kesayangannya itu.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 7





	ayo main

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, ini RookYuu [RukuKan] pertama Rotlicht wkwk. Yuu di sini aku lebih memakai persona[?] dari Yuu milikku dan aku juga nggak tau apakah Rook di sini jadi ooc atau enggak karena ini yang pertama buatku bikin Rook x MC so … well, after all, I hope you can enjoy and thank you for stopping by!

"Aku pulang."

Rook yang baru masuk ke dalam apartemennya langsung disambut dengan suara bak di medan perang yang panas sekali. Suaranya memang tidak keras tapi cukup bisa didengar jelas sampai ke pintu depan, di mana dia masih berdiri sekarang.

Pria pirang itu terlihat terdiam beberapa saat, mungkin bingung kenapa tidak ada yang menyambut dan malah ada suara peperangan yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari televisi di ruang tengah. Otaknya langsung menangkap kalau orang yang tinggal bersamanya di apartemen ini tertidur dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

Begitu Rook melangkah masuk dan sampai ke ruang tengah, benar saja, orang itu duduk di bawah dengan kedua kaki diluruskan dan tubuh yang menyandar ke sofa. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak, seolah menganggap dudukan sofa itu adalah bantal yang nyaman. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Rook sakit leher. Dia sampai refleks memegang leher bagian belakangnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di sini dan dalam posisi itu, Yuu," katanya dengan suara rendah karena tidak mau juga membangunkan gadis yang tampaknya kelelahan itu.

Rook membuang napasnya perlahan dan mulai membenahi semuanya. Diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu untuk dipindahkan ke atas sofa, bungkus-bungkus bekas makanan ringan yang berserakan juga tidak ketinggalan dia kumpulkan untuk dibuang. Setelah semua dirasa selesai, barulah dia fokus ke suara peperangan yang tadi dia dengar sejak saat baru masuk.

Ternyata Yuu sedang bermain _game_ yang memang sudah mereka pesan sekitar satu minggu lalu dan baru datang hari ini. Kemungkinan besar datangnya ketika Rook masih di kampus karena pagi tadi paketnya belum datang.

"Dan kau sudah memainkan _game_ -nya tanpa menungguku. Anak nakal ya, Yuu." Rook mencubit pelan pipi gadis yang masih terlelap itu gemas dan duduk di tempat di mana Yuu tadi tertidur. " _Sa te_ … harus aku apakan _game_ -nya?"

Hmm … bagaimana kalau dimainkan saja?

Kepalanya mengangguk, tampak setuju dengan pemikiran barusan. "Maaf ya, _Trickster_ -kun, aku main tanpamu. Kau juga main tanpaku soalnya," dia berujar seolah Yuu akan menjawabnya. Padahal mau dia teriak sekalipun sepertinya gadis itu tidak akan bangun karena … lihat saja, dia bahkan sampai mendengkur pelan. "Mimpimu kedengarannya indah, eh."

…

"Ah, sial …! Aku lengah."

Yuu mengedipkan matanya yang terasa lengket hingga dia membukanya nyaris sempurna. Beberapa saat lalu, dia ingat dia masih di hadapan sepiring besar ayam goreng yang baru matang, tapi sekarang dia jadi dihadapkan dengan sebuah bola berwarna kekuningan … hm? Ini bukan bola? Ini kepala seseorang …?

Setelah beberapa kedipan berikutnya, Yuu akhirnya bisa membuka matanya dengan sempurna dan mendapati sosok kakak kelasnya yang duduk tepat di depannya, membuatnya bisa melihat kepala pirangnya itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Kenapa musuh di _map_ yang ini jadi sekuat ini? Bukannya tadi masih—ah!? Kenapa bisa mati?!" Yuu sedikit tercekat ketika mendengar _keluhan_ yang tidak disangka akan keluar dari orang berkepala pirang itu. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, merasa senang, entah kenapa.

"Senpai curang ya …."

Mendengar suara gadisnya yang agak serak akibat baru bangun tidur membuat fokus Rook pecah. Dia langsung menekan tombol _pause_ dan berbalik, berhadapan dengan Yuu yang masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

"Bukannya kau yang curang?" balas Rook sambil memberi gadis itu kecupan ringan di dahi. "Main duluan sampai ketiduran. Sudah jadi anak nakal, hm?"

"Apa sih bawa-bawa anak nakal," Yuu terdengar protes namun dia juga terkekeh, yang berarti dia tidak serius dengan protesannya. Dia bangkit dan duduk di atas sofa, mengambil alih _controller_ yang ada di tangan Rook dan langsung kembali ke _main menu_.

Rook yang melihat itu seketika panik. "Hei! Setidaknya di- _save_ dulu! Aku sudah susah payah sampai sejauh itu!"

"Justru karena aku belum sampai sana jadi aku tidak mau ada _spoiler_ ," Yuu memberi alasan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. "Kita main _multiplayer_ saja."

"Haaaa, usahaku …!" Rook menjatuhkan dirinya ke karpet kemudian menggoyangkan-goyangkan kakinya pelan seperti anak kecil yang merajuk meminta dibelikan permen. " _Last boss_ di _map_ yang sebelum itu susah sekali tahu, _Trickster_ -kun!"

"Tapi Rook-senpai berhasil kan?" Gadis itu tidak peduli dan mulai memilih menu _multiplayer_. "Nanti main lagi juga bisa menang lagi."

Bibir Rook maju, tanda kalau dia tidak senang tapi juga tidak bisa marah pada gadis yang paling dia sayangi ini. "… Di saat niatku tidak ingin melawannya lagi malah harus melawannya lagi. Menyebalkan."

"Berhenti _ngambek_ dan main denganku." Yuu melemparkan _controller_ yang lain dan berhasil ditangkap Rook dengan tanpa meleset sedikitpun. "Aku butuh bantuan untuk melawan _boss_ yang kau bilang susah itu."

"…" Rook tidak langsung menjawab. Dia diam beberapa saat di posisinya lalu bangun, mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Yuu. "… Bayarannya apa?"

Refleks, Yuu melepas satu tawa remeh kecil. "Minta bayaran? Tidak Rook-senpai sekali sepertinya."

_**Sniff, sniff** _

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku menahan diri," bisiknya di dekat leher Yuu. Gadis itu tidak menolak sama sekali meski rasanya geli dan sedikit tidak nyaman, kalau boleh jujur. "Sejak yang 'terakhir', kita juga belum pernah _cuddle_ kan?"

Wajah Yuu memanas dan menyebabkan kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. "… Terserah, yang penting kita menang."

Rook tersenyum lebar mendapatkan jawaban _super_ positif itu. "Kita pasti menang kok, aku bisa jamin!" Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan sudah dalam kondisi siap tempur. "Persiapkan dirimu, _Trickster_ Yuu-kun."

Berbeda dengan Rook yang tampak bersemangat, Yuu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. "Iya …."


End file.
